


Overindulgence

by Star_Sniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fat fetish, M/M, Modern AU, Office AU, Office Sex, Sex, Teasing, Weight Gain, chubby!armin, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sniper/pseuds/Star_Sniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has gained a little weight over the holidays. Levi might not like Christmas, but he certainly likes the effect it has on the blond's waistline. </p><p>SNK Kink Meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the SNK Kink Meme. 
> 
>  
> 
> _As title says. Any amount of weight gain is fine as long as it's not excessive prefer it to be gradual. Only enough to be considered chubby/overweight maybe fat._
> 
>  
> 
> _Preferred pairing for this would be forceful!Levi/Armin but I don't mind him with Eren, Erwin, or Reiner. Can be modern!AU, any setting, I don't mind... open for creativity!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus:_  
>  \+ For cute, sweet, adorable Armin with cute chubby cheeks and soft belly  
> \+ Lots of teasing/humiliation about weight  
> \+ Force Feed/Food Binge/Sex/Bondage  
> \+ Measurement taking  
> \+ Insecure Armin  
> ++ For tight clothes/others notice  
> +++ Armin struggles but eventually gets really into it.

It wasn't that Levi hated Christmas. He wasn't opposed to the plentiful alcohol, for one. He was more than happy with the idea that drinking at three in the afternoon was considered 'festive' at certain time of year, rather than 'sad' and 'unsettling'. He didn't hate the fact that the office closed for two weeks over the holidays, sometimes more depending on when Christmas Day fell; a workaholic he might have been, but even he couldn't turn down two weeks of time away from his idiotic employees. Not to mention that he wouldn't have Erwin leaning over his shoulder, insisting that he took a break, or that his paperwork could wait for another day. 

But the rest of Christmas? Levi could have done without it. Apparently he hadn't been allowed to ban Christmas decorations in his workers cubicles, and so the main office area was emblazoned in twinkling lights and lengths of tinsel. A Christmas tree had been wedged in the corner by the water cooler, and that had been covered in clashing colours and far too many baubles. And someone, Levi suspected it was Blouse, had a singing effigy of Father Christmas, the fat bastard himself. Levi had to physically restrain himself from tossing the noisy contraption out of the window, apparently there were rules about damaging employees property too.

Then there was the emphasis everyone placed on being social and giving gifts. Despite him informing everyone that he absolutely wasn't handing out presents, some of his more moronic employees had still gotten something for him. Levi threw a distasteful look at the small pile of gifts that had been placed in the corner of his office. A few of them looked bottle shaped which wasn't so bad, but he was positive that one of the brats had gotten him something stupid like a Christmas jumper, or a singing fish. Levi scowled at the thought, and leant back in his chair to look up at the clock. 

Half four. Just an hour more and Levi could leave and be done with Christmas and everything related to it. He could hole up in his apartment with nothing more than a bottle of whiskey and two weeks of his own company. Of course Erwin would try to drag him out for a meal or drink at some point, and some of his braver employees had implied that Levi was more than welcome to join them on New Years Eve. But if he had his own way, his only company would be the television and his pet cat. 

Levi scowled on hearing a knock at his door. 

“Come in,” Levi raised an eyebrow on seeing a familiar head of blond hair come into view, a terse sigh leaving his lips, “Arlert. Lock the door behind you.” Of all the employees underneath him, Arlert was probably one of the least annoying ones. Levi watched as Armin closed the door gently behind him, and snorted as the blond turned around, revealing the hideous Christmas jumper he was wearing. A fluffy Christmas tree was stitched onto a dark blue background, surrounded by glittery snowflakes. Pompoms were dotted about the tree, along with strands of shimmering thread that was supposed to be tinsel. 

“Nice jumper,” Levi noted dryly as Armin padded across the room towards him, “Take it off. Burn it.” 

“It's not that bad,” Armin protested as he curled his fingers around the hem of his jumper, pulling it off over his head in one swift motion, “It wouldn't kill you to get into the Christmas spirit, sir.” 

“If only I was so lucky, Arlert,” Levi pushed his chair away from his desk, eyes not leaving Armin's lithe figure, “If only I was so lucky.” He stood up from his seat, and rounded his desk to approach the blond. His hands went to Armin's hips, long fingers splaying across the younger man's stomach. Levi paused on feeling an unusual fullness under his fingertips, and peered down at Armin's midsection. There was a noticeable swell pushing out against the blond's shirt buttons, a tiny gap or two appearing between them. 

“What's this?” Levi purred as he lifted the bottom of Armin's shirt, “Been overindulging ourselves, have we?” He prodded the soft flesh, smirking at the light blush that dusted Armin's cheeks. Levi ran his fingertips over that pale belly, marvelling at how supple it was to the touch. 

“I-it's nothing,” Armin stammered defiantly, “Everyone puts on a little weight in the winter. It's actually something passed down from our ancestors, when they would need an extra layer of fat to get them through the colder weather-”

“But,” Levi interrupted effortlessly, pinching the side of Armin's stomach, causing the blond to squeal in surprise, “In this modern day and age, you don't need to rely on an ancient survival technique. This,” he rolled Armin's shirt up to just below his ribcage, “This is you being greedy.” He lowered his hands to cup his fingers about Armin's thighs, and lifted the blond to sit on the edge of his desk. Levi wedged himself between Armin's legs, running his index finger down the curve of that blossoming belly. He smirked as Armin shivered, and placed his hand at the back of Armin's head, fingers threading into the blond strands. 

“You're soft, Arlert,” Levi pressed his forehead to Armin's own, lips hovering a breath away from his, “So damn soft. But, fuck me, you make it work.” He pulled Armin into a crushing kiss, his fingers gripping tightly into his hair. He trailed his fingers loosely down Armin's soft stomach, slipping his fingertips into the slightly too tight waistband of Armin's pants. Levi masked a frustrated groan into the kiss, and fumbled with front of Armin's pants. The button caught the side of his thumb as he finally popped them open, Levi pulled away from the kiss to take note of the faint line that had been left imprinted in Armin's pale skin. 

Levi lifted Armin up just enough to pull his pants down to his thighs. He ran the flats of his palms over Armin's slender thighs, sliding them slowly around to cup his backside. Levi's eyes widened as his fingertips came into contact with the rounded curve of Armin's ass, only barely covered by the thin material of his underwear. He squeezed his hands around those soft cheeks, drawing a startled gasp from Armin's kiss bruised lips. 

“Have you even noticed how fucking soft you are?” Levi demanded as he groped his way up Armin's backside, “I've seen you sat at your desk. Stuffing your face with Christmas chocolate. That's where all of this has come from.” He wrapped an arm around Armin's waist to pull him off his desk, taking a paper or two with him. He turned Armin firmly to face the desk, a satisfied smirk curling at the corner of his lips on seeing Armin's ass. The pert, rounded ass that pushed gently against his boxer shorts. 

“It wasn't that much chocolate,” Armin muttered to himself as Levi eased those boxer shorts down past Armin's hips, revealing more soft, pale flesh, “And it's just a few pounds at the most,” Levi could almost feel the blond's heated blush, even though his face was turned away from him, “You're exaggerating, sir.” Armin yelped as Levi slid a finger between his buttocks and into his entrance, his muscles tightening delightfully around Levi's finger in response. 

“Like fuck it's a few pounds,” Levi inserted his finger further into Armin's warm entrance, pushing himself up against that rounded ass, “Try twenty. The last time I fucked you over this desk I came away with bruises on my fingers from your scrawny ass hips. Now you've got yourself considerably more-” Levi exhaled next to Armin's ear as he slid his finger further inside of him, his other hand moving around to cup Armin's belly, “- padding.”

Armin whimpered as Levi inserted another finger into him, his hips bucking, pushing his stomach against Levi's hand. Gasps and moans spilled from him as Levi scissored his fingers inside of him, coaxing his entrance into opening, into relaxing. Levi lowered his hand further to brush against the front of Armin's partially removed boxers, grunting low on feeling the blond's cock twitch gently in response. He removed his fingers with an almost agonizing slowness, and began to unbuckle his belt. He dropped his trousers to his ankles, freeing himself in the next motion. 

“Now, Arlert,” Levi leant over the blond, pushing his erection against a fleshy buttock as he rummaged in his desk drawer, “You're going to tell me what you've had to eat today. I think that you need to see just how much crap you're cramming into your mouth. Especially if you're convinced that you only gained a 'few' pounds from eating a 'few' chocolates.” Levi grasped the small tube of lube from his meticulously organized drawer, and squirted a measured amount against his palm. He coated himself, rubbing the excess lube on the tight ring of muscle between Armin's plump buttocks. 

“Sir,” Armin began plaintively, his breath catching in his throat on feeling the head of Levi's erection push into his entrance, “Ahhh! I... I had breakfast. Sir. This morning,” Levi snorted softly as he wrapped his hands around Armin's hips, his teeth gritted as he slid himself further into that tight entrance, “Just pancakes. With,” Armin whined, his fingers curling about the rim of Levi's desk, “W-with syrup. Chocolate chips. A-and whipped cream.” Levi's breath left him in short bursts, his hands curling tighter about the soft layer of fat that coated Armin's hips. 

“All that? Just for breakfast?” Levi murmured into the shell of Armin's ear, “You have been spoiling yourself. Growing softer,” he slid himself further into Armin, filling the small blond with a sturdy thrust of his hips, “Go on, Arlert. I'm sure that there's more to come.” Once he was fully seated inside Armin, he slipped his hands back around to his front, fondling his soft belly. It was warm and pliable underneath his fingers, Levi groaned against Armin's earlobe as he began to move himself in and out of that tight entrance. 

“I stopped on... the way to work,” Armin panted as Levi pounded into him, his flushed cheek darkening with shame, “I was a little... peckish. Th-there's a bakery on the way to,” he cut himself off to gasp, a strangled moan flowing over his lower lip, “O-on the way to work. They had some new cakes in today a-and... I had to try them.” Beads of perspiration prickled across his temple, a few strands of hair clinging to the clammy skin. 

“Well?” Levi growled as he pushed himself into Armin with a hard thrust, the blond cried out in response, “Don't leave it at that. Tell me what you had. Don't piss around with the details.”

“Shortbread,” Armin whimpered, “W-with strawberries. Cream. A slice of chocolate cake. It was really moist, with more chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles. So much chocolate. Then... then there was the lemon meringue-” he gaped soundlessly as Levi hit the sweet spot deep inside of him, a dampness gathering at the front of his boxer shorts. 

“Well fuck, Arlert,” Levi ground out between ragged breaths, “No wonder you're getting chubby if you're stuffing yourself with cake. And most of that has gone to your gut and your ass.” Heat pooled in the lower part of Levi's stomach, he dug his fingers into Armin's fleshy sides as he felt himself approach the brink of release. “Come on!” he dipped a hand into the front of Armin's boxers, his fingers wrapping tightly about his cock, “I saw you go out for lunch with the rest of the morons. What else have you been gorging on?”

“We went to the pizza parlour,” Armin trembled as Levi ran his hand up and down the length of his cock, in time with his thrusts, “H-had.. pasta from the.. s-salad bar. It was.. creamy and...-” Armin broke off into unintelligible murmurings, crying out as Levi's calloused fingers quickly coaxed him onto the edge of release, “-and I.. I had...s-seconds.” He moaned loudly as he came suddenly against Levi's hand. Levi stiffened and growled against Armin's neck as he released shortly afterwards, spilling into the blond with a rush of heat. 

“You know the drill,” Levi breathed heavily into Armin's hair as he began to ease himself out of that tight entrance, “Get that fat ass of yours into the bathroom.” He pulled himself out of Armin wetly, grimacing as droplets of his own release dripped onto the carpeted floor. He stepped backwards to give Armin enough space to limp gingerly away from the desk, his crumpled shirt tails only just covering his modesty. Levi followed the blond into his adjoining bathroom, there were certain perks that came from being near the top of the company after all, and started to wash himself off in the sink. 

“I'm not fat,” Armin gingerly cleaned himself with a damp paper towel, shivering at the cold sensation against his sensitive skin, “It's only a little winter weight. Everyone indulges themselves at this time of year. Well,” his eyes darted meaningfully to Levi's narrow waistline, “Most people.” He flinched as he finished cleaning himself, and eased his pants back up over his hips. Levi watched in fascination as the blond struggled a little to do his pants up, the waistband pressing ever so gently into his softer skin. 

“You keep saying that, despite the fact that that you're obviously fatter than you were,” Levi pointed out as he tidied himself up, ideally he could have done with a shower, but that would have to wait, “No, you're not fat, Arlert. But you're getting there. Especially if you keep 'indulging' yourself. Now then,” Levi knelt to pull open the cupboard underneath the sink, retrieving a small bucket of cleaning supplies, “I suggest you get back to work. Those chocolates aren't going to eat themselves.” 

Armin huffed, but there was no mistaking the blush that stained his pale cheeks. Levi watched as the blond walked back through into his office, as he leant over to retrieve the abomination of a Christmas jumper that he had tossed onto the floor. Levi's mouth went dry as the rounded cheeks of Armin's ass pushed against the seat of his pants, the material pulling itself even tighter over the plump flesh. It took all of his self will to not grab the blond and throw him over his desk again, instead he threw his sudden frustration into cleaning, scrubbing his office carpet until the sharp scent of ammonia hung in the air. 

Perhaps there really was more to Christmas than the excessive alcohol and time away from the office.


End file.
